User talk:StillAlive
Your Own Wiki I was reading Misa Amane's Talk Page, and I saw that you have your own wiki. I myself have my own wiki. You wouldn't mind swapping links and check each others wiki out would you? --KiumaruHamachi 12:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Here's mine Do you want me to help you? I can make a template for you so it's organized. If you want me to. --KiumaruHamachi 15:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Misa Amane page Hello, Mikazuki. I saw what happened on the Misa Amane page, then read your message on its talk page - it wasn't your computer that was at fault, the page was missing. Looks like an honest mistake by the previous editor (unregistered). Managed to re-establish the page, replace missing bits, and looks like it should, as far as I can tell - I left messages on the Misa talk page as well, but since I'd need you to double-check whether everything looks alright (I assume you're more familiar with that page:)), I thought it a good idea to leave you a message on your talk page.Be well.Tetracapillactomist 05:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Misa Amane Mikazuki- Thank you very much for your due diligence in keeping an observant eye on the Misa Amane page. Also, I am very grateful for the quick action supplied by "Tetra" in his remedy to the situation. Keep up the excellent work in spotting mistakes, errors, and general vandalism on this, our Death Note Wiki! Season's greetings!! --Mogturmen 22:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Adoption of this Wiki I've proposed adoption of this Wiki.As you are a regular contributor I would like to have your permission. Thank you Dremler 12:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Why?! ...would you say this: "... there's one thing I'm sure of: every Wiki user hates my guts. I am that hateable." Are you kidding?... If you are, ignore the rest: ha-ha... :) But in case you're not: I certainly don't... Why do you think I reacted to your dismay, and tried to fix the Misa page, then left you a message? Because I hate you?... Tsk... I had a feeling, and wish I'd have left a message like this before... And look at other messages - I see no sign of Mogturmen hating you... In any case, I don't. :) I like you, and your passion for Death Note, as well as other things I've seen. You're not 'hateable,' you're passionate about certain things, and often sad, sometimes angry. Human emotions all of them, and fine. Be well, Mikazuki, don't despair - I hope you have moments of happiness to tide you over. In fact I'm sure you have... maybe when you're watching a favourite scene, or reading a favourite page, or writing a poem or story that's not all sad... Cheer up - just a little bit: there are those who like you for what you are, as you are. And it's never all bad, even when it seems so. As to the offending idiots: those you can forget, they're not worth your worry. Think about that. ;)Tetracapillactomist 01:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pretty accurate description. Not perfect, but still. Close enough. -.- Still, 'yay' for a confident booster! Now I'm off to play video games! *heads towards Xbox* Mikazuki 02:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, well... I didn't want to be too accurate, much less perfect, that would've been just plain creepy then. :p (No one's perfect anyway...) 'Yay' to the 'yay!' - glad you're glad. :-) Tetracapillactomist 11:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What you think of Knochen von Tod. Misa's Page Hello, I'm Marlene. It's nice to meet you. You made a rather big edit on Misa's page, and a lot of information was removed without any reason stated. I think it's best to consult the admins about this issue, and have a group discussion regarding what info should be left on the page. At the very least, we can discuss it between the two of us. MarleneZ.Talk 21:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Her height, weight, bust size and blood type had been removed from the appearance section, as well as a picture from the manga. The information is from Death Note: How To Read 13, and the picture is a color page from Shonen Jump Magazine. The info and picture both describe her appearance, so I'm not sure why it was removed. MarleneZ.Talk 22:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) In that case, I propose keeping the info in the appearance section until a layout for the side table is established (many of them are inconsistant with each other, and lack organization). Once a definite layout is decided upon, we can move all of the info into the table. MarleneZ.Talk 22:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) An announcement I like the template its a great idea and I hope your translations are accurate? So I've been thinking about things for a while and I think I'm not contributing as much as I should as an active admin. College has become quite hectic and I am not able to do much work here. The reason I adopted this wiki was because DN is awesome and its wiki was falling to pieces. I think i managed it to keep it from disintegrating entirely and hold it together somewhat. I am considering promoting MarleneZ. What is your opinion in the matter? P.S.I will continue to maintain the IRC channel which is linked to on the main page even though none of you fellows show up. -_- Dremler 05:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I really liked your template for the info table, but I was thinking we could add a few things. I propose adding Race (Human or Shinigami), Organization (SPK, Mafia, Japanese Task Force, Yotsuba, Wammy's House, Sakura TV, etc.), and maybe something like Occupation (detective, student, model/actress, police officer, lawyer, news anchor, etc.) to describe their job. What do you think? MarleneZ.Talk 23:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thank you. :D I forgot to mention this earlier, but Death Note: How To Read 13 gave each character a stat that applied only to that sinle character. For example, Mello has a "Superiority Complex" stat and Misa has a "Charm" stat. What do you think about adding those to the table? I'm a bit weary about it, since it's likely to cause edit wars. However, the stat was put in the book for a reason, and the purpose of the wiki is to catalog all information about Death Note. MarleneZ.Talk 00:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Great, thank you for your hard work. :D I've been making color pages and editing pics as a hobby, and I saw that you had Near on your profile. So as a gift I leave this to you: MarleneZ.Talk 03:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The table looks great! The colors fit the theme, and make the info look more organized. Great job! :D MarleneZ.Talk 20:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Okay, I'll try to get them all done today. I have a few things I've got to do since Christmas is coming up, but I'll finish them before friday. One more thing, in HTR13 next to L's height and weight it says "estimated". Ex: Height 5' 8'' (estimated). Should we put that on his character table as well? MarleneZ.Talk 20:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Gender would be fine. I checked HTR13, and Misa's info wasn't in there. My guess is that it came from the Japanese anime book. MarleneZ.Talk 22:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC)